


twenty one ereri

by The_Dark_Lords_Wife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eren is very energetic and insane, Erwin's a bit of a jerk but its understandable, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Levi loves Eren sooo much, M/M, Musicians, like Tyler, what if Eren and Levi were twenty one pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lords_Wife/pseuds/The_Dark_Lords_Wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eren and Levi were twenty one pilots...</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty one ereri

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the backstories a bit but to TOP fans it should sound familiar. Just some late night drabble. I dont know...

Levi loved Eren’s energy onstage. It fuels his own energy.

The two had met in a cliché form; in college. Eren had recently changed his major from sports medicine to commercial music. Levi’s major was also commercial music and they had a couple of classes together.

He immediately realized that Eren was talented. He played the piano so magnificently, Levi just had to compliment the boy (which was something he rarely did). He was ranked among the top musicians in their university so getting a compliment from Levi Ackerman was huge.

Eren appreciated it greatly and complimented him back. That’s how the two began their friendship and Levi learned about Eren’s suppressed passion for music. The brunette had gotten a keyboard when he was 11 and first viewed it as a useless toy, despite the talent coming so naturally for him. Years later, he bought a ukulele with a portion of his financial aid and taught _himself_ how to play.

Levi and Eren were inseparable their Freshmen/Sophomore year in college. Levi would watch how Eren created amazing music with the two most unlikely instruments, and Eren would lose his marbles when Levi would play a beat along with him.

Levi then ran into some financial trouble in the summer between sophomore and junior year, due to the death of his guardian. To help, Eren and Levi decided to start a band and play at college parties and festivals to earn money. They made the world hear a sound they had never heard before.

After a few shows, a friend uploaded their content to the internet and the two were discovered by a small record label. Eren and Levi loved to play music together so their passion for it took over and together, they dropped out of college. They decided to take over the world with their passion.

They later realized that, not only did they have passion for music, but also for each other. As their fame grew, so did their love. Their first album was taking over the top 100 and the two were falling even more madly for each other. Their relationship was then made public when their album hit number one.

Now, here they were; in front of 300,000 people in a hall where many of their idols had played. _Them_ ; two broke college boys with much more talent than they could handle. They loved the thrill that came with playing and they loved the fact that they were experiencing this together.

Levi’s steel eyes observed as Eren performed his heart out for their crowd. Sweat gleamed in his tan face, and his blue-green eyes shined like jewels. He recited the words which had deep meaning to them as he played his piano. His eyes locked with Levi’s for a bit and his face showed a dazzling smile.

Levi smirked and tried not to get distracted. As they entered the second chorus of their song, Eren asked their crowd nicely to create an aisle down the middle. Levi watched as the crowd split in half with the help of security.

He remembered; Eren was meant to run down the aisle, jump with the crowd for four bars, then return to dance with the four dancers in front for the rest of the song until they get to their calm ending again. It seemed simple enough, although Levi had to admit that he didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of his beloved being surrounded by 300,000 people.

He still agreed because, if Eren’s eyes could convince him to drop out of college, they could convince him into anything. So, there went his Eren; jumping from the stage, then jumping the barricade to the aisle. He ran down it and when he got to a spot he yelled “Let’s go!”

The breakdown kicked in and Eren started jumping with the crowd. He got out of the crowd and back on the stage by the time the dancers were in place. The five of them danced in sync, then moved back when Eren was supposed to go back to his microphone.

Levi closed his eyes for a moment, thanking god for this upcoming break, but when he opened them he saw Eren, _his beloved_ , climbing on top of a big speaker. Four security men quickly surrounded it and held it so Eren won’t fall.

“What the fuck?!” was the only thing that would run through his mind.

Once he was up there, Eren asked the crowd to raise one arm. They all obeyed then began to move it up and down with him as the beat came back. Levi was glad they had played this song a million times before so he didn’t have to think that much.

Right now, he was too busy wishing Eren would get down, wishing Eren would not get hurt, cursing Eren for not following security rules (they had clearly said no climbing the equipment), and making sure to remember to scold Eren for this later.

Eren screamed the last note of “sit” and decided to trust fall on security. Levi swore his heart stopped as he saw this. What the hell is wrong with Eren? Does he not have any regards for his own safety, or is he really that careless?!

Thank god the security guards caught him and put him down. Eren twirled as the song went back to its calmness. He collapsed dramatically on the floor and recited the last few lyrics. He sat on his knees then bended back screaming the last word, making his head touch the floor.

Levi stopped and raised his arms. He looked at his beloved as the crowd cheered loudly. He looked so delectable bended back like that and covered in sweat. _Don’t let your penis fool you, idiot. The brat almost killed himself, you can’t just forget that_ he thought.

Just then, Eren looked at him and smiled. Levi simply shook his head and suppressed a chuckle. Eren straightened up as the lights fell and Eren returned to his keyboard for their last song.

Ж

The last song went great and the two tried out their new routine of getting drums and platforms and making the audience hold them as they played the last 16 bars of their song. The crowd cheered louder than ever as they left the stage.

Eren put his arm around Levi and the two began to laugh. Their laughter was cut short due to their manager and the head of security standing cross armed in front of them.

“Eren, why the fuck did you break security rules just for a stupid stunt?!” exploded Erwin. “Do you know how much that will cost us?!”

Levi narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. “Hey, you don’t talk to him that way. We will pay whatever we need to pay and apologize to whomever we need to apologize, but you do not yell at Eren like he’s a child. Do you understand?” he hissed.

Erwin nodded courteously along with the head of security. Neither of them wanted to deal with the venomous aura Levi was giving.

The short man turned to Eren, grabbed his hand and pulled him to their dressing room. The brunet kept his gaze down the whole time. The two entered the room and Eren plopped down on a makeup chair. Levi turned around and changed shirts. He felt Eren’s gaze on his naked back and said “I am kind of mad at you.”

“I know” said the brunet. “I’m sorry.”

Levi then felt Eren’s arms wrap around him from behind. He exhaled and the two stayed like that for a while. Then Levi turned and hugged him tightly from the front. “I know you didn’t mean any harm, you just get too excited and act on impulse” said Levi into the man’s chest.

The two held each other at arm’s length and looked into each other’s eyes. Levi hated to see Eren sad so he smirked and said “But I gotta admit, that drop was pretty cool.”

Eren’s eyes lit up immediately and said “It was, wasn’t it?!”

Levi chuckled then said “But you will not do it again, you hear? I don’t want a dead brat for a boyfriend!”

Eren chuckled too and pressed his lips on Levi’s. The sparks Levi feels when he kisses Eren are better than the sparks he gets on stage. The two separated and looked into each other’s eyes. Eren made his infamous puppy dog eyes and asked “Can I do it again if I tell you about it first?”

Levi felt himself smile and said “Sure.” Damn Eren, his insane energy, and his stupid gorgeous eyes.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo, thanks for reading this. I appreciate it ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want: http://thedarklordswife.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a wonderful evening and I'll see you in the next one. Byeee! *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
